Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Virtualization allows the abstraction and pooling of hardware resources to support virtual machines in a virtualized computing environment, such as a Software-Defined Datacenter (SDDC). For example, through server virtualization, virtual machines running different operating systems may be supported by the same physical machine (e.g., referred to as a “host”). Each virtual machine is generally provisioned with virtual resources to run an operating system and applications. Further, through storage virtualization, storage resources of a cluster of hosts may be aggregated to form a single shared pool of storage. The shared pool is accessible by virtual machines supported by the hosts within the cluster. In practice, however, configuration of the cluster of hosts could be a tedious process that takes up a lot of time and effort.